


Lavada y doblada

by Adhara



Category: E.R.
Genre: Clothing, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-12
Updated: 2011-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:32:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray ha recuperado su camiseta inesperadamente</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lavada y doblada

Ray nunca ha pensado que los meses pudieran tener otros adjetivos que "largo", "corto", "jodidamente frío" o "una maldita sauna" y demás variantes. Después de todo un mes no son más que treinta días (o treinta y uno o veintiocho, lo que sea), un montón de guardias equivocadas si Morris ha estado mirándole el culo a la nueva asistente social cuando decidía los horarios, y antes algún concierto y el tiempo que transcurría entre las visitas del casero.

Un mes nunca le ha parecido cruel. Es lo que piensa del mes pasado cuando vuelve al piso y se sienta en el sofá con una cerveza en la mano. Que el mes pasado ha sido un traidor y un desgraciado, como si pudiera partirle la cara si se atreve a asomarse por la puerta. También piensa que ese sofá es enorme y nunca se había dado cuenta antes pero tampoco le apetece extender las piernas ni quitarse las zapatillas. Aún considera estúpidamente salir corriendo detrás del taxi porque después de haber hecho la maldita compra no tiene dinero para una de esas persecuciones de las películas.

De todos modos puede mirar la dirección de Abby en la hoja de emergencias del vestuario.

¿Y entonces qué? ¿Explicar que no quiere la maldita camiseta que todavía lleva en la mano, aunque estaba convencido de haberla tirado al contenedor del portal? La mira con el ceño fruncido preguntándose por qué sigue ahí, y ni siquiera parece suya ya. No hace ni quince minutos que la reconoció y se pregunta si lo haría ahora, si diría "Es mía, la he estado buscando un mes" o si directamente la encontraría en la colada y pensaría que es de Neela y ha terminado en su cesta por alguna casualidad. Incluso antes de llevársela a la cara y tomar aire contra el algodón sabe que no va a oler a ella. Está recién lavada, planchada y doblada, porque a su compañera de piso no se le pasaría por la cabeza devolver la ropa sucia. Huele a detergente y a una gran, enorme, aterradora nada. Ya no es su camiseta y ella no la quiere.

¿Y el mes? El mes es un puto traidor por no haberle avisado que durante esos treinta días entre visitas del casero y guardias mal planificadas Neela ha estado durmiendo con algo suyo y él no ha tenido ni idea para poder recuperarlo antes de que lo lavara y se convirtiera en algo que no es de nadie.


End file.
